


But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attack on the resistance base, Finn is trying to save him, Hurt poe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Poe is hurt, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is an attack on the resistance base, Poe is caught up in the blast, leaving him seriously injured with only Finn around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is not a happy drabble.

Finn didn’t know what happened, how it all went from good to bad in a matter of seconds. He didn’t know how things had changed so suddenly from a celebration to an explosion. What he did know was that Poe was currently lying in his arms with a piece of shrapnel in his chest.

“Poe, stay with me.” He pleaded, ripping off a strip of fabric from the shirt, which, ironically, he had borrowed from Poe, and pressing it on the wound, awkwardly wrapped around the piece of shrapnel.

“Hey, Finn, I’ll be fine.” Poe smiled, but Finn could see the pain behind his expression, in the glassiness of his eyes and the way his teeth were locked together, his jaw tight despite his relaxed smile.

“Poe, you’re not fine.” Poe rolled his eyes but Finn snapped at him. “Dammit, Poe, this is serious. Stop thinking you can just laugh your way out. Do you even realise that you might die?” Finn half yelled and Poe’s forced smile dropped.

“Finn, I-“

“Don’t, Poe just...” Finn struggled to find the words. “Just, don’t die, okay? I can’t loose you.” He choked out, and Poe’s expression softened.

“Hey,” Poe reached up a hand and gently lifted Finn’s chin so their eyes met. “You won’t have to.” All joking tone had left Poe’s voice as his eyes locked with Finn’s. “I’m not going anywhere, buddy. I promise.” He smiled weakly.

“Damn right you’re not.” Finn replied, cracking a small smile, however his expression dropped quickly into one of fear as Poe’s hand dropped from his face and his eyes fluttered shut. “Poe! Poe, no, come on, stay with me. Poe, open your eyes. Wake up, come on Poe, wake up.” Finn pleaded.

He removed one hand from the wound to check Poe’s pulse, pressing bloody fingers onto his neck. It was there, but barely.

“Help!” Finn roared, looking desperately around the destroyed base. “Somebody, please.” He sobbed out, his voice breaking slightly.

Finn turned to look back at the man in front of him, still beautiful, even when he was covered in blood.

“Come on, Poe, please. You told me I wouldn’t loose you.” Finn sobbed. “I can’t loose you.” Finn leant down to gently press his lips onto Poe’s forehead, then a soft, gentle kiss onto his lips. He could hear the faint whir of medical droids approaching as he leant back. “I love you, Poe Dameron.” He whispered. “Please, stay with me.”

He was gently pulled out of the way by med droids and some of the people who worked in the med bay, as they lifted Poe onto a stretcher, rushing him away. Finn hurried behind them until he was cut off by a med droid while Poe was rushed into surgery.

“Sir, you can’t go any further.” The droid insisted, while Finn tried to push past him, yelling and screaming and crying that he needed to get to Poe. At some point, he gave up fighting and the med droid left him standing outside, staring at the door to the room where Poe was.

Doctors come and go, more people are brought in, but all he can think about is Poe. Poe on the other side of the door. Poe with blood all over his face. Poe. Med droids approach him to fuss over the cuts on his faces and the blood covering his shirt, but he brushes them off.

“It’s not my blood.” He says and they back away as he keeps staring at the door.

Eventually, Doctor Kalonia emerges, a familiar face searching through the crowd of people waiting outside. Her eyes lock with Finn’s and she shakes her head with an expression full of pity. And that’s all it takes. All it takes for Finn to break down outside the med bay, and all he can think is that he promised. He promised he wouldn’t loose him.

Some promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie.


End file.
